If You Love Her, Fight For Her
by SapphireRose10
Summary: Chase is worried about Cameron, and wants to take care of her. House isn't really ok with this. You'll see who the pairing is...
1. Alone

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own House MD or any of the characters. That would be awesome though.

This is my first House story, so I hope you all like it. Please review. I will review in return :)

Allison Cameron sat on her usual stool, downing the rest of her screwdriver. Setting down the glass, she stared into it, as if looking for answers. But the glass held nothing, and she sighed deeply. She yanked out her wallet, and threw a 20 onto the bar, then slid off the stool. Being only a little tipsy, she knew she could make it home ok, as if that were really a good thing.

She ran her fingers through her hair, and then wrapped her arms around her body, the cold air twirled around her like a ribbon. Cameron tightened her grip on herself and began her walk home. After about 20 minutes, she saw the grey bricks of her apartment building, and knew she would be warm soon.

As she walked to her apartment, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw someone sitting outside her door. "Chase?"

The Australian glanced up at her from his book and smiled. He slipped his book into his bag and stood up. "I was waiting for you to come home. I've been here a couple hours."

"Um…why?" Cameron gave him a questioned look, then slid her key into the lock and shoved open the door, leaving it open for Chase. She dropped her purse and jacket off on her couch and walked into the kitchen.

Chase followed her, and closed the door behind him. He took off his jacket and placed it with hers, before sitting down and making himself comfortable on the couch. He watched Cameron's shadow in the kitchen, wondering what she was doing. Finally, she emerged from the kitchen, holding a bottle of Smirnoff, and two glass, each with ice in them. She set them down, before sitting beside Chase.

"When you left, you didn't really look so well. I thought maybe you could use some company tonight." Chase smiled at her, patting her leg. Touching her brought back flashes of their night together, but he blinked, causing them to drift away.

Cameron smiled slightly back at him, pouring the clear liquid into the glasses, handing one to Chase, then downed half of hers. She squinted then placed the glass back on the table, looking back at Chase. He had only sipped his then put it on the table.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all." She refused to look him in the eyes, because she knew he could read them. Ever since their…rendezvous, he had studied her, and gotten to know her habits much better, including the twinkle that appeared in her eyes when she lied.

"Cam…Allison, I didn't come here for sex, if that's what you think. I am genuinely concerned. You don't look well, and I want to help…if I can. I care about you." Chase put his arm around her, pulling her a little closer to him. She nodded and held back tears, until she looked into his eyes, and the tears fell from her eyes. When she began to shake, Chase pulled her closer, and Cameron, wrapped her arms around the Aussie, letting everything go.

As she cried, Chase moved them into a comfortable position on the couch. Soon, Cameron's gasps for air and sobs began to fade, and when Chase looked at her face, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch, and covered them both. The scent of her shampoo was soothing and soon, he too, was fast asleep.

Ok, kinda short, but I'm working on it. Another chapter or two will be up tomorrow :)


	2. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own House MD or the characters.

Thanks to Green Penguin for the review. I know the last chapter ended on a confusing note, but everything will be explained in later chapters, I promise. Keep reviewing :)

The next morning, Cameron woke up with a slight headache, so she didn't open her eyes for a couple of minutes. When she finally did, she was surprised to see a grey shirt was on her pillow. Then the night before came flooding back, and she slowly sat up. She knew nothing had happened a) because they were both clothed, and b) because Chase had been worried about her, and wouldn't take advantage of her like that. She smiled down at him, and brushed a few stray hairs out of his face.

The sudden contact jolted through Chase and his eyes shot open, scaring Cameron. He blinked a couple times, then returned the smile. "Mornin'" His accent was thick with sleep.

"Morning. How did you sleep? Hope the couch wasn't too uncomfortable." Cameron moved back so Chase could free his legs and sit up beside her. He yawned and shook his head. "Best couch I've ever slept on."

Cameron chuckled, and then looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for being here last night…I don't know how you knew, but I just…didn't want to be alone." She placed her hand on his. "You really are an amazing friend."

"I try." He smiled back, then stood up. "Bathroom? Its been a while since I was here, and if I remember correctly, I didn't spend much time in the bathroom." He laughed softly.

"Down the hall, 2nd door on the right." Chase nodded and followed the directions, then locked the door once he was inside. Discarding his clothes, he had a quick shower, his mind racing.

He was fine with being Cameron's friend. Hell, he would rather that than nothing at all. But their night together was always in the back of his mind, and well lets just say, if the opportunity arose again, with both partners sober, he wouldn't say no.

Once he got out of the shower, and re-dressed, he found Cameron in the kitchen, pouring coffee into 2 mugs. "You like 2 sugars, and milk, right?" She asked, not even turning around. Chase nodded, then realized she couldn't see it, so he said yes and sat at the table.

Cameron brought the mugs over to the table, and set them down, before sitting down. "I'm glad you're here. Really." She smiled, then took a sip of her coffee. He followed suit, until the clock read 8:30 and they got ready for work.

"I have my car, do you just want to come in with me?" Chase asked, slipping his scarf around his neck. Cameron thought for a moment, and remembered that her car was at the bar still, so she nodded.

The car ride was silent, but nothing really needed to be said; nothing insane had happened, no one was uncomfortable. They were just silent. As they walked into PPTH, a few of the nurses gave them questioned looks. Chase just ignored them, and Cameron just kept a smile on her face. Once they reached the conference room, however, ignoring and smiling weren't as easy to keep up.

"Where the hell have you two been? And what the hell are you doing coming in together? If you guys fucked again, I am not dealing with it. I am not dealing with this, along with House beings is his usual ass self." Foreman declared, before taking a seat.

"Thanks for the news flash Foreman. But for your bloody information, nothing happened. I just slept on her couch is all." Chase retorted, then sat down, Cameron followed suit. All 3 read over the writing on the white board, before realizing it had nothing to do with a case. Clearly, House had just gotten bored. The board said:

House is GOD!!…well not really, I'm much cooler, and sexier. I am HOUSE MAN! With my trusty sidekick, Wilson-Bitch!.

"Well I can see that House was productive this morning." Cameron commented.

"Why, thank you, I'm glad someone noticed." They heard the familiar thud of his cane on the carpet, and turned around. He was standing by the office to his door, a nice smug smile covering his face. "Wilson hasn't seen it yet, so shhh." He hobbled over to the table and sat down, stretching his leg across the chair in front of him. "So what's new?"

"Nothing." Cameron replied.

"Not a whole lot." Chase nodded.

"Chase slept over at Cameron's house last night." Foreman replied, smiling.

House's eyebrows raised, as he looked at Chase, then Cameron. "A slumber party and I wasn't invited?" He replied, feeling his stomach turn a bit at the thought of them together again.

"No. Chase came by to see how I was, because she said I didn't look well when I left yesterday. He wanted to make sure I was ok, that's all. It got late, and we fell asleep." Cameron said nonchalantly, cleaning her finger nails.

Chase smiled, Foreman looked shot down, and House still had the surprised look plastered over his face. He shot Chase a small glare, then cleared his throat. "Well now that that drama has been solved, lets actually get to work. Cameron, Foreman, go down to Cuddy's office, see if we have a new case. Chase can make me some coffee." He smiled evily.

The two left, leaving the other two along. After a couple of minutes of House shooting him glares, Chase looked up from his crossword, and looked at House. "So you gonna tell me why you are glaring at me, more than usual?"

"What's going on with you and Al-Cameron?" House hid the anger brewing inside, and made it come out more paternal.

"Nothing…right now. To be honest."

"Right _now_?" House drew out the last word, letting the annoyance bleed through.

"Yea, right now." Chase slammed his paper down and stood up. "What is your problem? You had a chance with her, hell, you've had a billion chances with her, and every time you push her away. You always push away. Well you know what, Greg? She doesn't need someone who pushes; she needs someone who pulls her to them, so she knows she is loved, and not alone. Alright?" He sighed deeply, awaiting the angry response from his boss.

House just looked at him, processing everything he just said. "Don't call me Greg."

Chase baffled. "Are…are you bloody kidding me? I stand here, screaming at you, be raiding you, and the only thing you care to comment on, is your first name!"

"What the fuck do you want me to say?!" He threw his cane at the white board, clenching his fists. "I know I push her away, I know I push everyone away…God, even Wilson won't talk to me sometimes…I like Cameron..."

Chase strained but couldn't hear the last part. "Excuse me?"

House sighed, and looked at the floor, then repeated, "I like Cameron. I like Cameron because she challenges me, and because she hated Stacy. I like Cameron because even though it drives me nuts, she cares about the patients. I like Cameron because she so beautiful, but never sees it…what the hell am I telling _you_ this for?" He stood up and hopped over to his cane.

"I like her too House. A lot. I know the night where she was high, meant nothing. But since then we have gotten much closer. She is funny, and sweet, and gorgeous. If I have a chance…I won't let it go." Chase shrugged slightly, then walked out of the room, leaving House to think.

"Its war then. May the best man win…"He looked at the white board. "It better be me."

Hope you liked this one.


	3. Confusion

I hope you like it so far. It will get better, and I will even explain why Cameron was a the bar in the beginning. I'm just writing what comes to mind right now. Next chapter will be posted either later today, or tomorrow. Reviews are a girls best friend :)

House found Cameron walking back from Cuddy's office, wondering if Chase had told her anything. And if he had, he was dead. He shot her a smile, and she returned it. "What's up?"

"Get a case from Cuddy?" He looked at her eyes, and saw how they sparkled, then shook his head.

"Yea… Foreman has it…House, what's really up?"

"Uh, have you seen Chase?" He looked around the halls, hoping the Australian would not interrupt them.

"No, not since I left the conference room. What's going on?" She watched his search, and nearly fell when he yanked her arm towards his office. "House! House what are you doing?"

"We need to talk. Come." He continued to yank her down the hall.

"You know, civilized people, just say that inside of causing bruising." Cameron stumbled, and detached herself from his grip, still following him. They saw Wilson down the hall, and he looked like he needed to talk too.

"House, I need-…"

"Jimmy, later" House said as he walked into his office, smiling at Wilson as he passed him. Wilson looked at Cameron for an answer, but she only replied with a shrug, before walking into the office. Shaking his head, Wilson walked away. House made himself comfortable on his desk, while Cameron looked around for a good place to sit.

"Couch is fine." He answered her question, and she sat down, flattening out her skirt. She looked over at her boss, confused.

"House I…" She was cut off when House decided what he wanted to say.

"Is there something going on with Chase?"

"No. He was just concerned that's all. God, why can't anyone just understand that?" Cameron stood up, pacing.

"Do you want something to happen?" House's voice has dropped a few decibels so if the office hadn't been silent, she wouldn't have heard him.

She stopped, and stood staring at him. "What? No…maybe…I don't know. What does it matter?"

"It matters…Do you have feelings for me?" He looked as serious as possible, sliding off the desk, and walking over to Cameron.

She thought about it, and yea, she did have feelings for House. She had for a while now, but the event with Chase had chased those thoughts to the back of her mind. Unsure what to say, she just nodded, moving her gaze to the floor.

"Good." Cameron looked back at House, and was met with his lips on hers. She was surprised how soft they were. House moved the pressure to his good leg, and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Cameron reacted by sliding her arms around his waist. He ran his tongue softly along her bottom lip, causing her mouth to open and let him inside.

House finally pulled away from the embrace, and smiled at her. Cameron stood dumbfounded for a moment, before coming back to consciousness. "What was that?"

"I wondered if it was good as it was in my naughty fantasies." He shot her a smug smile, hobbling back to his desk. "Ok, do me a favour, and go find Dr. Wilson, he looked like he needed some girl time."

She nodded and left the office, still shaking her head. Unaware of what or who was in front of her, she walked right into someone, and again nearly fell down; caught by none other than Chase.

"You alright?" He helped her back to a stand position, and moved a few hairs from her face.

"Uh yea…no…I don't know…House kissed me." Cameron blurted it out, and it finally sank in. House had kissed her…and it was good.

"He did what?" Chase pushed down the brewing jealousy and anger that was raging inside, and focused on Cameron.

"Kissed me. What the hell, House kissed me! I need to sit down." She looked around for a bench, and sat down, running her fingers through her hair. She ran the whole conversation through her head, and was still surprised with the outcome. She looked over at Chase, and saw anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"He kissed you. Wow, I didn't think House had it in him." Chase glanced at the floor, and then back at Cameron. Taking in a deep breath he leaned in, and captured her lips in his. He snaked an arm around her neck to hold her close, and the other arm he placed on her leg. The kiss was a tad bit rougher than House's but seemed to contain more passion. Cameron wasn't as shocked by this embrace and slid her arms around his body.

"Cameron, Chase, I got the case from Cud…" Foreman looked up from the folder to see the embrace of two of his colleagues. "I knew it wasn't just a sleep over. I knew it." He muttered as he walked back to the conference room.

This time Cameron was the one to pull away, needing air. "I…uh…need to go to the washroom." She smiled at him and walked away, leaving Chase alone. Chase sighed and walked back to the conference room, not really wanting to see House but he knew he had to.

Once Cameron was in the bathroom, she leaned against the door, reviewing everything that had happened. She was only met with confusion and sighed deeply.

"What the fuck am I gonna do?"


	4. Love

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter, but I think you know that I still don't own House or any of his little friends lol

Thanks for all the reviews. I promise everything will be explained soon :)

Chase walked into the conference room, smiling. He had just kissed Cameron, and Wilson and House were fighting about the writing on the board. It was a good day. He sat down, beside Foreman, who actually had popcorn, and watched the show.

"Wilson-Bitch? What the hell is that House? Don't a deserve a little bit more dignity?"

"Jimmy, its like the saying 'if the shoes fits'…." He smiled smugly.

Wilson sighed, rubbing his temples. "I am no one's _bitch!_ I am just one of the very few people who actually still gives a rat's ass about you and your fucking well being. Jesus! And 'House Man'? Very fucking creative. You astound me when your intelligence sometimes."

"Such language from such a sweet boy. You should be punished Jimmy…sorry, naughty thought. Anyways, back to the case at hand." House looked over at the table, seeing the smiles on his employee's faces. "Yes?"

"Oh, we didn't realize the couple's quarrel was over. Sorry." Foreman laughed, nudging Chase, then began to read from the folder." Right, so I think this is a pretty easy one. Woman, 23, complaining of lower abdominal pain, hasn't had her period yet this month."

Chase quirked an eyebrow at Foreman, " She is complaining about cramps? Jeeze, just take some Midol, or Vicodin for god sakes." He shook his head and glanced up, meeting House's eyes.

House was confused as to why Chase looked so happy, pretty much as happy as he felt after kissing Cameron…then a smirk covered his face and he broke the gaze. "_Fucker kissed her too. Now it really is war."_ House thought to himself, as he sat down.

"Where's Cameron?" He asked accusingly to the Australian.

"Bathroom. She said she needed to splash a little water on her face. Felt a little…flushed." Chase put emphasis on the last word, sitting up in the chair. He looked back at House, who was clearly trying to hold back anger, but was twisting his hand around his cane so tightly, his hand was white.

Wilson looked from House to Chase, then Chase to House, confused as hell. He then looked at Foreman. "Do you know what this is about?"

Foreman shook his head, only knowing half the story, and was too confused about House's anger. Both him and Wilson shrugged, and looked back at the other two men, who were locked in a mutual glare.

"Foreman, find out when the woman's cycle begins, and see if her period really is the problem. Wilson, go and see if Dr, Cameron is alright." House snapped out the orders, and the men left before blinking.

Now that they were alone, things could be discussed. Mainly, what the fuck was going on.

"So you kissed Cameron, eh?" Chase stated, tapping his fingers on the glass table.

"Yea, I did. And according to the teenage goofy, pathetic smile on your face, you did too. How wonderful for you, her lips are pretty soft." House sat straight up in his chair, and then rested his chin on his cane.

Chase nodded. "I know you think this is like some stupid slight against you, but its not. I have feeling for her too, ok? One kiss doesn't change everything House. Well…that's not true, but in this case it is. One kiss can't redeem you for rejected her for months. I care very deeply for her."

"And you think I fucking don't? How dare you assume things about me! You don't fucking know anything. I fucking love her, you moron! That's why I've been pushing her away." He stood up and hobbled into his office, plopped down in his chair and put his feet up. "I can't believe I just told him that…"

Chase sat dumbfounded. He looked into the office, and watched House for a moment, before someone came into the room, and distracted him. It was Wilson and Cameron. Wilson nodded at Chase and walked into House's office.

"You alright?" Chase spoke softly.

Cameron nodded, smiling at Chase. "It was good…so was House…where did that come from?"

Chase shrugged, then glanced at House talking to Wilson, his hand covering his eyes. Chase looked back at Cameron, and kissed her cheek. "I hate to do this to you…"

"Do what?"

"I love you. I have for a while now. That night together was amazing, and one of the best nights of my life. I don't want it to just be forgotten…" He placed his hand on her, rubbing his thumb across her soft skin. "I'm sorry."

Cameron just sat there, absorbing the information, then looked into his eyes. "Do you want me to be honest with you?"

Chase nodded, and Cameron sighed. "I don't know. I care very much for you. Love…I don't know. I need some time, to think about this. Ok?"

"Yea, that's fine. I'm here, anytime." He smiled, and she returned the gesture before standing up, and heading to the labs to find Foreman. Chase watched her leave, wondering if he had made a huge mistake.

"So what you are telling me, if I was listening correctly, is that you and Chase are having some macho primal war over Cameron?" Wilson asked, astonished and confused.

"Yea that pretty much sums it up. So do you think I can kill him without her getting made?" House asked, a smirk masking his face, but it truly was a mask because deep inside, he was angry.

Wilson sat back in the chair in front of House's desk, after pacing around the office, trying to make sense of everything House had told him. "You kissed her…"

House nodded.

"You kissed her, and then Chase kissed her…and then you told Chase that you love her?" House nodded again, and glanced into the conference, watching the interaction between Chase and Cameron, his stomach sinking as Chase kissed her cheek. He clenched a fist around his cane, feeling the need to snap something in half, whether it be the cane, or Chase's neck.

"House? Greg?" House snapped back to Wilson, realizing he had been talking to him for a couple minutes now. "Yea?"

"Have you told her how you feel? I think she is the person who needs to know this the most…I've never seen you like this. You weren't even this possessive over Stacy. She's really gotten to you, hasn't she?" Wilson smiled softly.

House shook his head, then stood up. He hobbled over to the couch, grabbing his gray and red ball. He began to bounce it. "No, she doesn't know. I don't know how to tell her. I can only stay stuff like that in fits of rage…" He let the ball roll away, and stared at the ground. "And yea, she has gotten to me." He glanced up, to see her leaving the conference room.

New chapter very very soon :)


	5. Fear and Anger

Disclaimer: Still don't own House MD. Last chapter I'm putting up today, me thinks. Hope you like it. Reviews are a girl's best friend :)

After finding out the patient actually had ovarian cancer, amongst other awful secrets, House was happy to be going home. He sat at his desk, finishing the paperwork, and jumped out of his chair when he heard a knock at his door. Glancing up, he saw Cameron, bundled up in warm clothes. He waved her in, and took a deep sigh.

"Why Dr. Cameron, I would have thought that you had left by now, see how Chase was gone hours ago." The statement was colder than he had intended, but shrugged it off. He sat up straight and watched Cameron sit on the arm of the couch.

"I came to say good night. I was down in the children's ward. Some of the kids got no visitors for Christmas, so I thought they would like to see a friendly face. You need anything done before I leave?" She ran her fingers through her hair and glanced around the office, her thoughts elsewhere.

House could see this clearly, and was curious as to what Chase had talked to her about. He could only hope it had nothing to do with what he had let spill earlier. Knowing Chase, it was that, but House stayed clueless.

"What's wrong? Something on your mind?" He asked, slightly concerned.

Cameron looked up from the floor, and spoke boldly. "Ch-Robert told me that he loves me, and wants something more than a friendship."

House couldn't help it when his jaw hit the desk. "Excuse me?" He managed to close his mouth, and clear his throat. "Little asshole." He muttered to himself.

"Robert told me, that he loves me, and has for a while. He said that the night we spent together was one of the best nights of his life, and he wants something more." She moved so she was actually sitting on the couch.

"Wow…uh, that's special. What are you gonna do about it?" House stood up and walked around his desk, leaning on the edge. He placed his cane between his legs and spun it.

"I don't know… I care for him, a lot…but..." She sighed deeply, playing with her gloves.

House nodded and moved over so he was sitting with her on the couch. So badly he wanted to run his fingers through her hair, smell the amazing scent, but he shoved those thoughts away.

"Well all I can say, is do what makes you happy."

Cameron quirked an eyebrow at House, " That's not a House thing to say. What's up with you?"

House shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Nothing."

"Bullshit. Tell me. Look, I have enough to think about, without worrying about you, and what could be bothering you." Cameron's voice was filled with fatigue and stress. And she clearly didn't need worrying about House added to her list.

House filled with anger and frustration that really shouldn't have been directed at her, but she was the only one around.

"Alright, you know what? You want to know what's bothering me? You, you and Chase, and whatever the fuck is going on there. I…ugh! I don't know why I care so much. No, fuck that I do know. I fucking love you, that's why I care so much. Everything I do, every pill I take, you are in the back of my mind, telling me what I should do. There, now you know."

He stood up, and hobbled back to his desk. He sat down hard, and put his leg up, still fuming. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the look on her face: total confusion.

"House…I uh…need to process all of this. I'll…see you tomorrow."

"Yea, bye." House muttered bitterly, clenching and unclenching his fist.

Cameron nodded uncontrollably and walked out of the office, leaving House alone.

"Fuck!" He shouted and threw his tennis ball at the wall. Cameron ran down the rest of the hall, and was happy that the elevator didn't take long. She ran outside, and ran home, tears of fear and confusion running down her face.

House sighed deeply, and grabbed his Vicodin pills from his jacket pocket, dry swallowing 4 of them, and sighed once more in relief as the pills took their amazing effect, and he felt more calm and at ease. But nothing could stop the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Fear.

Cameron walked slowly to her apartment door, not sure if she would be greeted by a visitor when she turned the corner, but was relieved when she saw no one was outside her door. She slid the key into the lock and shoved open the door, relocking it once she was inside. Throwing down her stuff, she noticed the bottle and two glasses still on the table. She walked over grabbing the bottle, meaning to drink it, but instead threw it against her wall, screaming.

As she watched the clear liquid drip down the wall, Cameron fell to her knees and cried. After a while, she couldn't cry anymore, so she got off the floor, and cleaned up the mess on the wall. While she scrubbed the vodka off, she saw a picture in the corner of her eye. It was her and her last husband in Vegas. It was their wedding picture, with the date at the bottom. December 27th. Same date as today.

She stood up, and walked over to the couch, bringing the picture with her. Tracing her finger over the frame, she smiled with fresh tears creeping down her face. She placed a small kiss on the face of her late husband, then set it down on the table. She curled up on the couch, where her and chase had slept the night before, and starting thinking.

Cameron thought about House's kiss, then Chase's kiss, then Chase's confession, and finally House's confession. These two men meant so much to her, and she thought she would never be able to care for anyone so deeply, after her husband's death. But she did, and it made things very confusing and complicated.

Kind of a cliffhanger, but at least we now know why she was crying.


	6. Dreams and Thoughts

Disclaimer: Damnit! I still don't own House, or any of the team! sigh

Seriously, thanks for all of the reviews and support. It really fuels me to write more :) i think I might finish the story today, but I already have a sequal planned. Hehe, and I know who I want Cameron to end up with so.

Finally, after thinking and rethinking, Cameron managed to get a small bit of sleep, before her alarm went off at 8am. Her eyes shot open, and she ran into her room to shut it off. She sat on her bed, sighing and running her fingers through her hair. Dreams from the night before had come flashing back, and caused a throbbing headache. Images of holding him tight in her arms, kissing him deeply, running her hands along his chest flashed across her eyes, and Cameron had to shake her head to dislodge them.

Her shower did nothing to help the confusion, because the thought of either man in the hot water with her was an erotic and comforting thought. She finished her shower, and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. Glancing in the mirror, Cameron grimaced. She looked awful, bags under her eyes.

After a small breakfast, and 2 cups of coffee, Cameron got ready to go to work, face the two men she loved. They would want to know what she wanted to do, and to be honest, she didn't know. But she hoped it would come to her when she saw them.

"Allison! Allison! Cameron!"

Cameron looked around, trying to find the source of the calls, and saw Chase running towards her, from his car. She watched how his legs pumped into the ground, the way his hair moved with each stride, wondering how that would feel between her fingers again. Suddenly she has wished her shower had been a cold one.

"Hey, morning Chase." She smiled genuinely once he caught up to her.

"Mornin'. How did you sleep?" He smiled back, holding back to urge to touch her.

Cameron nodded, and looked into his eyes. "Not bad. Ready to go in?" She slid her arm through his, taking a step forward. Chase smiled and nodded, walking into the building. Once they got inside, and approached the conference room, they detached from each other, Cameron walking in first followed by Chase.

"Another sleepover?" Foreman said, not looking up from his paper.

"Nope, just caught up with each other in the parking lot. How're you Eric?" Cameron smiled, and slid off her jacket and put down her bag.

She felt the confused look from Foreman on her back as she poured herself and Chase each a cup of coffee. He continued to look at her with a quirked eyebrow even as she sat down, and took out a book.

"Uh…um…I'm…good, confused as fuck, but good. You?"

"I'm good. I slept kinda shitty, but I'm in a good mood so." Cameron changed her focus to the book, while the other two fought over the crossword. It wasn't until 9:30am that House graced them with his presence. He came in through his office, looking as if he had had less sleep than Cameron had. "Mornin'"

"Morning House." Cameron handed him the coffee that had been sitting in front of her, still reading her book. He took the mug, looked into the beige colour liquid, then drank it, sitting down at the table. He muttered a 'thank you' then rest his leg up on a chair.

"Any new cases?"

The 3 younger doctors shrugged, focusing on either the newspaper or a book. House looked at his employees and sighed. "What do I pay you people for?"

"Sexual favours?" Cameron shrugged.

"To be your punching bag?" Chase chimed in.

"To make you coffee and do your clinic hours?" Foreman responded, stealing back the sports page from Chase.

"Oh yea. Never mind then. We'll wait until Cuddy brings us up a case, or Wilson happens to appear, and is feeling lap-doggish." House leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, dozing off.

Cameron glanced up from her book, watching House's chest rise and fall. Thoughts of running her fingers along the skin under his shirt passed through her mind, and she forced herself to focus back on the book.

House had seen her glance at the bottom of his eyelids, and suppressed a smile. He then let the warmth and comfort of sleep engulf him.

Chase began to steal glances at Cameron, and when she returned them, he felt warm inside and smiled.

"House! Get off your lazy ass and get to work! This isn't even your office! Wake the hell up!" Cuddy came storming into the room, not fazing the other 3. Being employees of House, you get used to a yelling from Cuddy on a regular basis.

Yawning and stretching, House opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning Cuddy."

"Don't try and use what charm you think you have on me. Get your team together, and get started on this case." Cuddy threw a file folder onto the table, then stomped out of the room.

"She is so sexy when she is bitchy and lecturey." He sat up, and grabbed the folder. "Ugh, it's a child. You take it Cameron. You're a chick, you like kids." Cameron looked up from her book, and glared at House, who was sticking out his tongue.

"Very mature." She grabbed the folder as he slid it across the table. Chase glanced at her, as she grabbed her glasses out of her bag and slid them on her face, reading the information in front of her. He felt eyes watching him, and looked over at House. If looks could kill, Chase would have been shot back to Australia.

"8 year old girl, complaining of a constant pain in her right leg. Can't put any pressure on it. Hm…might just be a pulled or tightened muscle. But I think we should make sure. Who wants to work with me?" She looked up, and saw Chase and House in a mutual glare. "Foreman it is. Let's go"

She stood up, and poked Foreman in the neck, grabbing his attention. He looked at the other men in the room, and not even knowing what was going on, decided being anywhere was better than being here. He followed Cameron out of the room, leaving the children to play.

"What the hell was that?" Foreman looked at Cameron as they walked to the elevator.

"Short version?" When Foreman nodded, Cameron went on "House kissed me, then Chase kissed me. Then Chase told me he loves me, and then House did the same…although his confession was out of more anger then sincerity."

Foreman quirked an eyebrow at his colleague once they reach the elevator and the doors opened. "So you have two guys in love with you. Wow, I wish I had that kinda luck with the ladies." He shrugged, pressing the button to close the doors.

"No…you really don't."

Chase and House continued to glare at each other, not even phased when Wilson came into the room.

"Morning? Guys? What the hell is going on here?" He sat down, moving his glance from House to Chase, and back.

When no one spoke, he got up and knocked over the white board, causing a loud crash as it hit the floor. This made the staring, sorry, glaring contest end.

"What did you do that for?" House glared at Wilson.

"What is going on here? Oh…do not tell me this is about Cameron. Jesus you guys are like teenagers. She is just a girl." He scoffed, deciding that another cup of coffee was all that was going to make it possible to deal with the children.

Chase cleared his throat, and looked back at House. "I told Allison I love her, yesterday."

"I know…so did I…I'm sure your talk went a little better than mine did. I pretty much yelled it at her. But that's part of my charm so." House glanced around the room, refusing to make contact.

Wilson sighed. "I guess it's all in Cameron's hands then. There really isn't anything you can or should do. Just let her deal with all of this."

"Easier said than done Jimmy." House grumbled.

Chase nodded. "House…I don't whatever happens, to fuck up the team. I don't want you more mad at me than you usually are." He was being genuine. Cameron meant a lot to him, but he loved being with the whole team just as much.

House looked at Chase, surprised. He thought it over, and in all honesty he didn't want to lose his team or fuck up the already fucked up dynamic. He nodded, and looked down at the white board, then at Wilson. "So…you gonna pick that up?"


	7. Taunting Kisses

Disclaimer: House and the crew are not owned by me. No matter how many times I say it, it still sucks.

This chapter is kinda short, only because the next chapter will be the last one, and I am figuring out what I am doing. Don't worry, I even have a sequel planned.

Cameron finished the tests, and found out that small clots throughout her entire leg were what had caused the pain in the girl's leg. Amputation seemed to be the best solution. Tears streamed down her face as she read over the results for the eighth time. She sat back down on the stool in the lab, and rubbed her forehead.

"What's the result?"

The familiar thud of his cane was slightly comforting, as it grew closer to her. She glanced up and saw House standing beside her, reading the folder. "Eight years old…wow."

"Yea…and she will have to live the rest of her life without a leg. She should have come to us earlier…maybe we could have done something…fixed it before it got this bad." Cameron began to sob, and was surprised to feel an arm around her shoulders. House pulled her closer to him, and held her against his chest as she cried.

She could smell his cologne, mixed with what soap he used through the top of his shirt. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer to him, the tears drying up. After a little while, she wasn't crying at all, and yet she still stayed close to his warm chest.

House noticed her lack of sobs, and pulled away slowly. He looked down into her eyes, and felt his good knee buckling. Cameron returned the deep look, and leaned up, just enough to be right in front of House's face. She stood up, and closed the gap between them, kissing him softly. A moan slipped from House's moan as he deepened the kiss, holding Cameron close to his body.

Cameron pulled back, gasping for air. "I…can't do this right now. I want to…oh do I want to…but I don't wanna start something…if I don't know 100 if I can finish it. I'm sorry." She sat back down on the stool, running her fingers through her hair.

House leaned back against the counter, wiping off his mouth and sighing. "I actually appreciate that. I want you to be happy, and if he makes you happy…I'll deal with it. Just let me know what you decided." He nodded, and left the room, leaving Cameron alone.

"What about a blood thinner? Her vitals and immune system are strong enough to sustain it. She would be a little sick, but at least she wouldn't have to lose her leg." Cameron commented. They were brainstorming ideas, other than amputation.

"Alright. I'll talk to the parents. Foreman, get Wilson, just to be safe. Chase and Cameron, redo the blood work. I don't want to make her more sick, if we are wrong." House nodded then left the conference room.

"Right, so we should get going then." Chase stood up, grabbing the file folder. He looked over at Cameron, who was smiling up at him. "What?"

"You are really cute when you are impatient."

"Excuse me?" Warmth began to spread across his face, and he glanced at the floor.

Cameron stood up and walked over to Chase, smiling still. "What I said…" She stood in front of him, and lifted his head, so he was looking into her deep green eyes. He could look into those eyes forever. "Was that you are really quite cute, when you are impatient."

Chase went to respond, but was cut off by Cameron's hand pulling his head down, and capturing his lips. She slid her other arm around his back, keeping him close. Chase ran his fingers through her hair as he ran his tongue softly along her lips, causing them to open and Chase to deepen the kiss. A small moan leaked from deep inside Chase, causing him to want the kiss to last forever.

Cameron pulled away, her lips swollen from the kiss. Chase moved so he could sit in a chair and regain control. "Wow…"

"Yea…well we should go and redo the blood work." Cameron nodded and walked out of the room. Chase just sat there, more confused.


	8. Love Wins in the End

Disclaimer: House and crew are owned by not me.

This is the last chapter, but don't worry, I have a sequel on the way. Hehe, I am evil lol Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and enjoy :)

Once again, the group saved another life and another limb. The blood thinner worked, and the girl had to take a pill for the rest of her life, to make sure her blood wouldn't clot like that again.

All were happy and relieved, but Cameron, Chase and House were all filled just as much, with confusion.

Chase sat downstairs in the cafeteria, sipping at some hot chocolate, thinking about the events of the day, mainly Cameron. House sat at his desk, bouncing his tennis ball off the floor. He bit his lip, wondering what the hell was going on. He had seen Cameron kissing Chase, but then he saw her walk away. He shrugged to himself, and focused on the ball.

Cameron filed her nails in the conference. She knew that House was in his office, but all the blinds were drawn, so she assumed it best to leave him alone. That, and she didn't want to see him until she had something to tell him. A decision, which wasn't that easy to make.

She looked over the facts; House was a selfish asshole that was quite good at manipulation and getting exactly what he wanted. If he wanted something it was already his, but he had his moments where he could say something or look at her, and she would melt.

Whereas Chase was sweet, kind, and helpful but there was something about him that seemed like he would be very dependant on her, need her to fix him. She was broken; all 3 of them were broken. There really wasn't much to do to fix it.

After a few more minutes thought she knew what she wanted. Scratch that, she knew whom she wanted. Nodding, she stood up, and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi." Her voice was soft, as she looked at him. "Can we talk?"

House nodded, ushering her to sit down. He took his focus away from the ball, letting it drop to the floor. "You alright?"

Cameron nodded, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk "I just thought we should talk…about us, and everything that has been going on."

"Ok…about the kiss earlier, I'm sorry. I just kind of got caught up in the moment…but you didn't pull away for a while there, and you even reacted to it. That was a real mind fucker." His voice was angry, but he hadn't meant it to be. He looked at her and knew that she understood.

"I know… and I'm sorry. That wasn't my intent. It was just…you kissed me, and it was amazing, I didn't want it to stop. Its stupid and girly, but something just came over me." She looked up at him and sighed. "I don't regret it though."

"Well that's a relief. I was so _fucking_ worried." House stood up and went to walk out of his office but was stopped when Cameron grabbed his cane. He looked back at her and stopped. She stood up and walked closer to him, dropping her handle on the cane.

"House…you always take things the wrong way. I mean, I don't regret it, because it felt right. You and me, we feel right together." She continued walking until she was right in front of him. Looking up, she was inches away from his lips. "Don't you agree?"

House swallowed hard, feeling something inside him stir. He licked his lips and met her glance. "I think so yea. But what happened to 'Chase means a lot to me, I care deeply for him' blah, blah, blah." So badly he just wanted to take her into his arms again, kiss those lips, run his fingers all over her body, but resisted this urge.

Cameron smiled at his jealousy, though he had tried to hide it. "I do care about him, deeply. But I love you so I guess that makes the difference." Her smile grew with the reaction on House's face: utter shock.

"Excuse me?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, reading her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth. When he saw that she was, he smiled from ear to ear. "Wow…I guess that means the war was won by the best man after all."

"War?" She returned the quirked eyebrow, then shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. But there are things that need to be straightened out. First, I won't take your shit; second I don't want to be favoured over the others. I want to be treated the same, thirdly..."

House closed the distance between them, kissing her softly, cutting off Cameron. When she wrapped her arms around his waist, House deepened the kiss, exploring with his tongue. He held her head with one hand and the other held her body close. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Cameron won, teasingly running hers along House's.

A moan slipped out of him, which caused Cameron to want to tease more. She brought one of her hands to the front of his shirt and undid a few buttons, slid her hand against the soft skin she found there. She found herself moaning at the warmth of his body, and she felt hot all over. House slid her lab coat off, slipping a hand under the back of her shirt.

Slowly she pulled away from the kiss, and kissed his cheek. "As much as I would love to see how far this would go…" She cleared her throat; "I think I owe Chase the decency of telling him about this. Meet me at my place later?"

House smiled and nodded, kissing her once more. It was a quick but knee buckling kiss.

"Have fun. And don't fall for his sex god looks. I did once before and well…it wasn't pretty." He smiled. "7 ok?" She nodded and kissed him, before leaving to talk to the Australian.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase looked up when he heard the door open, smiling at Cameron. She returned the gesture and sat down across from him.

"Hello Dr. Cameron."

"Hi Dr. Chase. Enjoying the hot cocoa?" She felt so bad. He was such a sweetheart, and their kisses had been amazing. But it wasn't the same as it was with her and House.

Chase nodded, his smile had drifted. "Does he know yet?"

Cameron looked at him confused. "What?"

"Does House know yet, that he won?" He attempted a smirk, but failed.

"What does that mean? He 'won'? He mentioned something about a war. I don't get guys… but yea…he knows. I'm sorry Robert. You are such a sweetheart…but I have to follow my heart." A tear fell down her cheek and Chase wiped it away.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you are worried about. No matter what, I'm here for you. Just, don't become one of those nauseating couples…wait, its you and House…never mind." He smirked smugly and laughed. Cameron laughed too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron finished putting all the food on the plates by the time the doorbell rang at 7pm. She readjusted the placement of the glasses before opening the door, her jaw hitting the floor.

House leaned against the doorframe, smirking. He was wearing a nice black jacket; a red slightly unbuttoned shirt lay underneath. He wore tight black jeans, and when he turned around to show off, his ass made Cameron almost drool.

"How do I look…?" He lost his train of thought, as he looked over her outfit. She wore a blue corset, with a black lace shirt over it. Her legs looked as if they went forever in the blue and black oriental patterned skirt, and knee high boots. Her hair was down and curled, to frame her face.

Cameron smiled. "You look great. And me?"

"Well a little more make up wouldn't have killed you, but you looked…breathtaking." He smiled at her. As he walked into the room, Cameron placed a small kiss on his lips, before leading the way to the table. He watched her ass move in the shirt, and resisted the urge to grab her and throw her down on any flat surface. Instead, he followed her to the table and sat down.

"You cooked? I didn't know you could do that."

"Of course I can cook. I just usually cook for myself." She brought out the plates, setting one in front of House, then at the other place setting. She sat down, and poured them each a drink.

"A toast…to…Cameron being able to cook, so I don't have to." House raised his glass, and clinked it with Cameron's, a smug smile on his face.

"Just so you know…" She said as she cut into her chicken, "Me cooking is not an all the time occurrence. You will have to cook too, or we will eat out." Taking a bite, she glanced up at House, who was laughing. "What?"

"Well…haha…I wanted to eat out for a while now." He laughed harder, his eyes watering. Cameron just shook her head at him, and continued to eat. Once he could breath properly again, House dug into the meal, amazed at how good it really was. "Wow…this is really good."

Cameron's cheek turned a nice shade of red, and she could feel the heat. "Thanks."

The rest of the meal was silent, and once they were done, Cameron was surprised to see House help clean up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. They retired to the living room, and sat together on the couch. "So, what did you want to do now?"

"Pick up where we left off, and do something I have wanted to do since I came in."

House smirked. Cameron quirked an eyebrow in confusion, until House's soft lips fell upon hers, and she knew what he meant. She slipped her arms around him, pulling him closer. House took control and pulled her onto his lap, kiss her neck and chest above the corset. Groans and moans dripped from her lips as House moved his way back up to her face and lips.

Cameron decided to take control, moving into a straddling position on House's lap, making sure not to hurt his leg. She could feel heat from his lap, and smiled at him, as she spilled kisses along his neck. As she kissed back to his mouth, she slid her tongue along his lips, until they parted, and she could explore. Subconsciously, she began to rock her hips while kissing him, causing louder moans to erupt from inside House.

"Allison…I need…to move…" He looked in pain, so Cameron pulled away and moved off his lap.

"You ok?" She asked concerned.

"I am now." House smirked and picked up Cameron, who wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved everything off the table, and then laid her down on it. "This is what I have wanted to do since I saw you in the taunting skirt." He kissed her deeply, sliding his hand down her body. He moved his hand around to her back, and undid all the clasps that held her corset on. He threw it to the floor, sliding the lace shirt off with it.

He placed small kisses along the soft skin that lay in front of him, and Cameron's breathing began to become more like gasps, deep gasps. House moved his way down her body, stopping at the top of her skirt. Instead, he slid he hand up her thigh, feeling the warmth radiating off of her. "Someone is happy to see me." He glanced up at her face, smiling as she watched him. He slid his hand higher on her thigh, until he felt leather.

"You wore leather panties?"

"Yea…I thought they would be more your style." She laughed, but was cut off when House moved the material aside and ran a finger along her, then inserting it, causing Cameron to jolt upward.

House smiled at the reaction, and added another, feeling that he was indeed enjoying himself. Cameron's moaned continued to get louder and louder as House stroked his fingers inside her. She screamed his name when her climax finally crashed over her. House moved back and sat on the couch, smiling at his work.

Cameron glanced at him, smiling at his smug look. "Was…was that fun for you?" She slowly sat up, still trying to get everything under control. She moved off the table, and sat beside House. She glanced down and saw her lack of shirt. "I didn't even notice they were gone." A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she moved to the floor in front of House. She slowly spread his legs, and moved up so she was sitting in between.

"What does that look mean?" House asked, watching her as she slowly undid his belt, yanking it out of the loops, and dropping it to the floor. She undid his button, and used her teeth to pull the zipper down. House watched her, mouth open. Cameron could feel his stare and smiled at what she found; a large bulge in his boxers. Licking her lips, she reached up and undid the rest of his shirt, sliding off both the jacket and the shirt.

She removed his pants and socks too, leaving him only in boxers. His breath had deepened as he felt the warmth of her body against him. A moan rumbled inside him, as Cameron blew hot air at his bulge. "Something wrong Greg?" Her voice was a seductive low, and it made House shiver. He shook his head, then let it fall back, while Cameron yanked down the last remaining piece of clothing.

Running her hot tongue along his inner thighs, House bucked forward, needing some kind of attention, which Cameron gave to him. Once she reached his cock, she put her hot tongue to work, running it from the base to its head, and then engulfed the whole thing down her throat.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" House bellowed, looking back down at Cameron. He had never been so turned on by someone going down on him before. He watched as she slowly slid her mouth off of him, and then slid back onto him, adding her hand into the mix. She moaned against him, causing his reactions to be louder and more primal. She pulled back from him entirely, standing up.

House groaned at the loss, but was happily surprised to watch her removed her skirt and leather thong. She seductively unzipped her boots, tossing them aside. House's jaw was once again on the floor, and he followed her as she walked into the bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door, and hung his cane on the knob. House sat on the bed, then was laying down when Cameron pushed him down. She straddled him once again, teasing him with the heat of her on his cock.

"Allison…please…" House mumbled, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Please what, Greg? What do you want?" She moaned softy, feeling him so close, and yet so far.

"Please…fuck me…"

"Wish granted." She adjusted herself, and slowly slid herself onto his awaiting cock, a loud moan poured from both of them. Cameron moved up and down, House moved his hands to her waist to take control. She entwined her fingers with his and pinned them above him, riding him faster.

"Allison….ugh…oh god…"

Cameron moaned and felt her climax coming very close, but before she could reach it, House moved and flipped them over, pinning her hands to the bed. "Are you sure…ah…your leg…"

"I'll be just fine." House adjusted so the pressure was on his good leg, and slowly slid inside of Cameron, her back arching in response. He continued to go slow, until he felt himself getting close, so he quickened the pace. He could feel Cameron was getting close, so he leaned down and kissed her, driving himself as deep as he could go.

Her climax hit her out of no where and she screamed into the kiss, her back arching and her body tightening around House's, which pushed him over the edge. He pulled away from the kiss, yelling her name, then collapsed on top of her, making sure not to crush her. Cameron wrapped her arms and legs around House, not wanting to let him go yet.

After a few moments, he moved beside her, catching his breathe. He looked over at her, and smiled, Cameron smiled right back at him. No words needed to be said, and they pulled the blankets around them. Cameron lay down in front of House, and he pulled her close to his body. "Allison?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." House whispered, closing his eyes, and awaited sleep.

"I love you too." Cameron smiled and let sleep take her over.

(I know some people wanted Chase to win, but just wait for the sequel).


End file.
